


In The Papers

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey was sure that all gossip about his five minutes in the limelight had faded. Well, it hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Papers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Comment fic for [this gif set](http://harveyspecters.tumblr.com/post/34181903400)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Harvey Specter had not always been famous for being the best closer in New York City ( _the_ City). Many years ago, he had been just _famous_. Well, at least a little bit and for a short while.

Many years ago, paparazzi had camped in front of his building for a couple of months, his picture had been in magazines he hadn’t even heard of before, and whenever he had accompanied his date to a party or a movie premiere or had simply taken her out to dinner, the sound of clicking lenses and the fluttering twitter of flash lights going off in their faces had always been around them.

After he and Liz had ended it, the public interest had followed him around for another week or two (one never knew: it _could_ have been one of those on-off-again-things, after all, and there had still been the slim chance of Hugh showing up and beating the shit out of Harvey (= trying to)), but after that, it faded quickly. The public forgot all about Harvey Specter, that dashing young New Yorker who had been lucky enough to score with one of the greatest top models of all time.

Harvey hadn’t thought about all of that for a long, long time. And when Donna handed him a slim file folder Thursday morning, he briefly raised his eyebrows at her smirk and opened the folder while she kept waiting in front of his desk, pursing her lips.

"Shit," Harvey muttered and looked up. "Get— "

"Aaaaaalready on his way," Donna grinned and walked back to her desk.

A couple of minutes later, Mike entered Harvey’s office, frowning. “Donna said you wanted to see me? Everything okay? Marcus _is_ still coming, right?”

Harvey nodded and steered Mike over to the sofa. “Yeah, he’s coming, believe it or not.” They sat down and Harvey cleared his throat, handing Mike the file folder. “There might be a slight problem, though.”

"What?" The color drained from Mike’s face and he looked at Harvey with worry in his eyes. "Something wrong? We can— "

"No, not exactly _wrong_ ,” Harvey said, reaching for Mike’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze. “Open it.”

Mike did as he was told and studied the paper clipping inside the folder for a couple of seconds. When he looked up again, a broad smile was on his lips. The smile turned into a full on laugh when he saw Harvey’s sheepish expression.

"No _way_ ,” Mike laughed, his whole body shaking. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Harvey shook his head and a grin spread over his face. “Nope. Page Six.”

"Oh god, this is _too_ good,” Mike gasped and wiped his eyes. “We’ve _got_ to show Louis, he’s gonna— “

"No," Harvey said, clenching his jaw. " _No way_ that leaves this office."

"Oh, _come on,_ Harvey,” Mike teased and grabbed the clipping from the folder before Harvey could seize it from his hands. “It’s just _too good_! ‘Hunky Harvey’, ‘Liz’ former boy-toy’, ‘gone gay’… Come on, it’s _priceless_!”

"I don’t know which brain-dead gossip reporter dug that up," Harvey muttered. "There may even be paparazzi after this. I mean, tomorrow."

"Well, apparently, that’s something you’re used to," Mike grinned. "Just look at that _haircut_! You look _ridiculous_!"

"It was the late nineties," Harvey tried to grab the clipping from Mike’s hand but Mike raised it above his head, still laughing. "It was very fashionable back then."

"Don’t worry, Harvey," Mike smiled and folded the clipping quickly before storing it away in the inside pocket of his jacket. "It’s going to be okay. And I’m _so_ keeping this.”

*****

_"Harvey! Harvey, over here! Hey, Harvey, hey, look over here!"_

Flashes went off in their faces when they arrived at the dinner party. The sound of the clicking lenses was exactly like Harvey remembered it from all those years ago.

_"Hey, Harvey, is that him?"_

"Yeah, that’s him," Harvey answered, smiling. "That’s Mike."

He reached for Mike’s arm and turned around to face the cameras. “Smile, Mike,” he whispered into the other man’s ear. “Smile for the cameras.”

"No problem with that," Mike whispered back. "Not at all. I’m far too happy not to."

_"How was the ceremony? What did you wear? What are you— Are you happy?"_

And when Mike leaned towards him again, his arm wrapping around Harvey’s back and his voice a soft whisper in his ear – “Are you, Harvey?” – Harvey felt his slightly forced smile turning into a warm and genuine one.

"I am happy," he said, turning towards the cameras.

*****

"From Hurley To Happy – Harvey Specter (42), New York’s best closer and former lover of Elizabeth ‘Every Man’s Wet Dream’ Hurley, married the man of his dreams, Mike Ross (30), tying the knot in a private ceremony in New York last Friday. The happy couple celebrated their union with friends and family at a fancy restaurant in the Meatpacking District where they—"

Harvey set the tray on the floor, snatched the paper from Mike’s hands and tossed it aside. “I can’t believe you’re reading that shit,” he grinned and gathered the other man into his arms.

"I love it," Mike grinned back. "You look ridiculously happy."

"I am." Harvey placed a tender kiss on Mike’s lips and pulled him back beneath the covers.


End file.
